


have fun storming the castle

by Miyukitty



Series: SASOikawa 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Bickering, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Written for the prompt:Princess Bride AU





	have fun storming the castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).



> or, reasons you should not tell your big sister about your first crush ;) 
> 
> have some cheesy lines from one of my favorite movies of all time ~~and know that i could easily write the entire story with makki &mattsun as inigo&fezzik and kuroo as vizzini (and he'd probably unfairly want ushiwaka as humperdink) but in this AU he's like 10 so they haven't met yet.~~ this is silly fluff, enjoy~

 

"Are you trying to trick me?"

  
  
Tooru peeked his little head from under the covers and crinkled his nose in disgust.

  
  
"Where's the sports? Is this a _kissing_ book?"

  
  
His sister sighed and ruffled his hair none-too-gently. Tooru squealed and burrowed back under the blankets.

  
  
"Look, kid. You're sick and Mom has work and I'm the only one around to babysit you. I'm trying to be nice here so you better stop interrupting me when I'm reading to you. It's rude," she emphasized with a smile that showed a few too many teeth.

  
  
From his vantage point beneath the UFO-patterned comforter, Tooru curled instinctively around his still-new volleyball, glaring back at her.

  
  
"Let me watch TV," he whined.

  
  
"Mom said no TV for a month because you watched Alien without permission," his sister pointed out.

  
  
"You're not Mom," Tooru sulked. "Nobody has to know."

  
  
"You still can't sleep without a nightlight because you're afraid a chestburster will lay its– look, just let me read the damn book, I promise you'll like it. There's fighting and torture and pirates and shit. It gets good."

  
  
Tooru mulled it over before sniffling loudly. He wiped his snotty nose against his sleeve, to which his sister made a loud noise of disgust. Tooru grinned.

  
  
"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll try to stay awake. But only if you put me and Iwa-chan into the story."

  
  
"Uh… You want me to put you and Hajime-chan in this story," his sister repeated dubiously.

  
  
"I want Iwa-chan," Tooru mumbled, hugging his volleyball. Iwa-chan wasn't allowed to come over while he had this stupid cold. He wasn’t allowed to use the phone when Mom wasn't supervising, either.

  
  
His sister pursed her lips in consideration, eying the cover art. A wicked grin quirked on her face.

  
  
"...As you wish."  


* * *

  
  
  
_Once upon a time, a teenager named Tooru lived on a small farm in a small country in the middle of nowhere._

 

_His family didn't have a lot of money, and they weren't allowed to watch television, and the wifi wasn't very good which was very annoying so they didn’t use it a lot. Tooru's favorite pastimes were riding his horse, sucking at volleyball, and tormenting the farm boy that worked for his family. His name was Hajime, but Tooru never called him that._

  
  
_"Iwa-chan, polish my horse's saddle! I want to see my face shining in it by morning," he sneered, shoving the reins rudely into Hajime's hands._

  
  
_"As you wish," Hajime said, because 'as you wish' was all he ever said to Tooru, no matter how much was asked of him._

 

_Hajime chopped firewood, plowed the fields, fed the horses, milked the cows, and did all the chores for spoiled little Tooru, who never had to lift a finger around the farm. Nothing gave Tooru as much pleasure as ordering Hajime around, because he was a brat like that._

  
  
_But as time went on, Tooru learned to be a little less of a brat, because he liked having Hajime around more than he liked telling people what to do._

  
  
_"Iwa-chan, fill these up with water," he ordered, dropping buckets at Hajime's feet. A moment passed, and then he gulped, a little nervous under Hajime's stare for the first time. "Please," he added._

  
  
_"As you wish," Hajime said quietly. This time, Tooru found himself blushing._

 

_That day, Tooru was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you'._

  
  
_And even more amazing was the day Tooru realized he truly loved him back—_  


* * *

  
  
  
"HOLD IT," Tooru squeaked, hiding his face under the blankets.

  
  
"Aww, kid, are you blushing for real?" His sister grinned mischievously. "If this story is too adult for you, I could pick something with more pictures and less scary stuff like this."

  
  
"Skip ahead!" Tooru demanded. "Skip to the pirates! I don't wanna stand around all day k-k-kissing Iwa-chan!"

  
  
"Are you _suuuure_?" His sister tugged at the blanket, but his grip would not budge. "'Cuz, it kinda sounds like you do-"

  
  
"Either skip to the next chapter or leave me here to die of the plague," Tooru wailed dramatically, curling into a tight ball. He coughed for emphasis.

  
  
His sister guffawed at the theatrics.

  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't tell Mom about the kissing stuff. She'll think you got into my doujinshi, which you are _definitely_ too young for."

  
  
"I'm not telling anyone about this ever and neither are you."

  
  
"Okay, princess. Skipping ahead."

  
  
"Good."

  
  
"So in this part, Hajime goes to sea and gets murdered by pirates—"

  
  
"WHAT."

  
  
"—And Tooru is engaged to marry a prince from a rival kingdom."

  
  
"WHAT!"

  
  
"Rude. Do you want to know what happens next or not?"

  
  
Tooru threw off the blanket, face pink, hair disheveled. He jutted his lip in his best pout, the kind that always got him his way, and clutched at his volleyball with white-knuckled fingers. After a beat, he mumbled something under his breath.

  
  
"I can't hear you," his sister sang mockingly, cupping a hand to her ear.

  
  
"I said, keep reading," Tooru sulked.

  
  
"Then stop interrupting me," she said with a prim smile.

  
  
Tooru settled back into bed with a frown and wiped his gross nose on his sleeve again.

  
  
"Wait," he protested. "He's not really dead, is he? I don't want to keep going if Iwa-chan died."

  
  
His sister raised an eyebrow.

  
  
"If you want to know what happens..."

  
  
"Just one more thing! I swear! Do you promise to, um," Tooru trailed off, fiddling with the volleyball.

  
  
His sister rolled her eyes knowingly.

  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll read the story again when Hajime-chan can come over. God, you're ridiculous. Now shut up and listen, we're almost at the shrieking eels."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't give nee-san a name but i headcanon a lot about the oikawa sibs (๑ゝω╹๑) 


End file.
